The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Etched Glass’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Etched Glass’. Hosta ‘Etched Glass’ was discovered by the inventor at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jul. 8, 2013 as a whole plant sport in a tissue culture propagated batch of plants of ‘Stained Glass’ (not patented). The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2016 and also by careful plant shoot-tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.
No plants of Hosta ‘Etched Glass’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been sold or disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.